


Let's burn all the hate down together, my dear prince!

by DanganronpaFan0519



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Arson, Chaos, Chaotic Arsonist, Chaotic Asano Gakushuu, Chaotic Isogai Yuuma, Gen, Isogai Yuuma Swears A Lot, Love, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sleepy Chatting, The Murder of Asano Gakuhou, Two People Yelling At Each Other, We need more chaotic Isogai, by Isogai Yuuma, i wrote this instead of paying attention in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaFan0519/pseuds/DanganronpaFan0519
Summary: "Wait, why do I smell fire?""Oh, Asano and Isogai are just trying to burn down the principal’s office.""....WHAT THE FUCK-""Just a normal Monday.""HOW THE FUCK IS THAT NORMAL"A.K.A.Gakushuu and Yuuma are secret chaotic beans that will commit arson and make out while doing soA.K.A.Hotaru (aka me, the writer) wants more rarepairs but there are none so she makes more for everyone
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu & Class 3-A, Asano Gakushuu/Isogai Yuuma, Isogai Yuuma & Class 3-A, Isogai Yuuma & Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	Let's burn all the hate down together, my dear prince!

**Author's Note:**

> hey back at it again with them rarepairs. this one is isosano! and hotaru and yumiko make an appearance once again! yes my online name is hotaru and yes i talk about commiting arson a lot (well in discord but yah)
> 
> i love isogai, well more like borderline obsessed so yah thats a fun fact but i like my version of isogai more, its more spicy
> 
> anyways hope you guys would enjoy this.

Gakushuu Asano and Yuuma Isogai have been… dating for a few months now. No one would expect this at all. If you were to tell the two that they will date in the start of third year, they would be baffled. Well… who wouldn't? They were from different classes. A Class and E Class were rivals, the classes didn't like each other. So why? Why were they together? There would be backlash, Asano's reputation would be destroyed. He's dating some E Class scum, he should've dated someone with status and power but he didn't, he's fine with Isogai. They don't give a flying fuck what others think, they love each other and that's that.

\---------------------------------

"Good morning smartass~!" Yuuma said happily.

"Ugh, why the fuck are you calling me at 3 AM.." Gakushuu groaned, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"Because I can dumbass! I just randomly woke up and I know that you are awake, busy having an all-nighter and studying. You should at least sleep, my cold prince!" Yuuma said.

"Maybe after a few minutes, I'm almost done so you don't have to worry." Gakushuu said, looking at the notes he has on the desk.

"Ugh, fine but you better sleep, kay? I don't want you passing out from the lack of sleep." Isogai said with a touch of concern.

"I… Thank you for your concern. I’m going to sleep soon, I promise." Gakushuu smiled.

"Mhm! You better sleep soon! Anyways, I should get back to sleep! I hope you sleep soon! I love you, princey! Please take care of yourself!" Yuuma said joyfully.

"Ah, alright.. Hope you have a nice sleep. I love you too." Gakushuu yawns and pressed the end call button.

"God he’s so fucking nice." Gakushuu’s smile grew and he started to blush a little. 

Gakushuu stood up and began cleaning his desk. After that, he started to prepare to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Yuuma.." Gakushuu said even though his boyfriend couldn't hear it.

\---------------------------------

"Why is he here?" Gakuhou glared at the person next to his son.

"It’s none of your fucking business." Yuuma glared back, moving Gakushuu closer to him so he could protect him.

"It is. He is my son." Gakuhou said.

"And he is my fucking future husband!" Yuuma replied.

"I will not tolerate you cursing here!" Gakuhou yelled, getting irritated. "You acting like this would damage our reputation!"

"Guys, please-"

"Reputation my fucking ass!" Yuuma yelled back. "The only thing that would ruin your reputation is you being a fucking asshole!"

"Yuuma this isn't like you-" Gakushuu tried to stop them.

"I know that! At least I’m standing up for you! Didn't you want something similar to this?" Yuuma said, whispering the last sentence.

"... Fair enough, continue! It's good to let out your frustration! " Gakushuu said, smiling.

"Asano!" Gakuhou said in distraught.

"Oh my god! You don't even call him Gakushuu or son! What kind of father are you?! A shitty one for sure! Do you even hug him? Or even say I love you?! Do you even know the consequences of your fucking actions?! Do you even know if your son is suffering like Ikeda?!" Yuuma yelled in anger.

"There is no way he is suffering! I made sure he is strong!" Gakuhou said.

"OH REALLY? Then tell me why he calls me at the middle of the night crying and saying that he doesn't want to be suffering from your actions, you fucking piece of shit! You don't know shit about him!" Yuuma glared at him.

While the two were yelling, Gakushuu was looking like he was looking at a gold mine. He was looking at his chaotic boyfriend with admiration and love. He was like a prince in need of saving trapped in his castle prison and Yuuma was his knight in shining armor saving him by fighting the evil dragon that is Gakuhou Asano. His poisonous and mean words were amazing weapons and shows how much he cares for the prince and hates the dragon. He could see his fiery passion and love for him. Gakushuu knew right then and there that the knight was perfect for him.

"Seriously?! Why the fuck would you put him through this awful torture! This is fucking child abu-"

"Yuuma..." Gakushuu mumbled in amazement.

"-Huh? What is it, Shuu? Do you want me to stop?" Yuuma looked at Gakushuu in confusion.

"Yuuma.. Will you marry me?" Gakushuu blurted out without realizing.

"WHAT?!" Gakuhou yelled in horror.

"Of course we will, my dear prince! Well uh.. Not right now since we are still young.." Yuuma chuckled, blushing a bit.

"Uh what? What did I say?" Gakushuu blinked in confusion.

"Um.. you asked to marry me..?" Yuuma answered, still flustered.

"Wait, I said that out loud?! Well, shit!" Gakushuu’s face was red, he did not mean to say that out loud.

"Y'know I think I have the perfect honeymoon idea! We should go commit arson!" Yuuma suggested brightly.

Gakushuu gasped in excitement, "Oh my god, that would be the perfect honeymoon!"

"I need to get rid of him." Gakuhou muttered, thinking that Yuuma would distract his son from his studies.

\---------------------------------

"Really glad that the principal is on a business trip, didn't want Asano to suffer and the rest of us getting exhausted from studying." Tanaka said.

"Mhm! I'm glad this week is gonna be a relaxing one!" Yumiko cheered.

"With Isogai and Asano? No way. I’m sure something will burn soon." Sasaki sighed.

"Oh they definitely will. They told me that they are going on an arson date in the principal’s office." Hotaru cackled. "The look on the principal’s face would be absolutely hilarious!"

"I was about to ask how you know then I remembered you three commit arson together as a hobby.." Ryoko sighed.

"Oh come on! We're not that bad!" Hotaru glared at her.

When Ryoko was about to object, there was a knock at the class door.

"You can come in!" Tanaka yelled.

The door opens and shows a worried Maehara from E Class behind it.

"What do you want?" Sasaki asked.

"Uhm… My class noticed Yuuma was gone and we tried to find him on the mountain but no luck so far so I went here and asked some people and they said that you guys would know? I don't know why you would know but we’re getting concerned since the lunch period ended and I just noticed that you guys aren't having classes?" Hiroto said.

"Well first, the principal is gone for a week so it's a relaxation day. Second, Isogai is in the principal’s office." Ryoko answered.

"Wait, why do I smell fire?" Hiroto asked, getting more worried.

"Oh, Asano and Isogai are just trying to burn down the principal’s office." Hotaru answered, giggling.

"....WHAT THE FUCK-" 

"Just a normal Monday." Most of A Class tried to convince Hiroto and seemingly themselves too.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THAT NORMAL" Hiroto yelled in fear.

"Look, they are just gonna burn his chair and some rewards, not the whole building. We all know that, they've done it before and they'll do it again… unfortunately." Tanaka sighed.

"What do you mean unfortunately?! It's going to annoy the hell out of the principal! Don't you remember when Asano, Isogai and I burned his desk? His reaction was hilarious!" Hotaru laughed.

"I… I never knew those two were friends." Hiroto said.

A Class laughs.

"Oh you have no idea!" Yumiko covered her mouth, trying to muffle her laugh.

"What..?" Hiroto looked at them, confused.

"Honey.. Sweetie.. They've been dating for months now, I thought you knew since… you're Isogai’s best friend." Ryoko explained.

"Oh. Oh my god. Well.. That's great!" Hiroto said.

"Aww, that's so nice, Hiroto! I'm glad you support our relationship!" Yuuma said.

"Oh Yuuma! We should head back to the mountain! Our classmates are getting worried!" Hiroto said.

"Oh! Well, see you guys!" Yuuma waved at A Class.

"Bye!" A Class said and some waved back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> god i love this fic. anyways isosano is great.
> 
> next update is gonna be the unexpected quartet of chaos then a new oneshot that is about isogai x nagisa because two sunshines together is yes
> 
> please comment what you guys think about my fic :D


End file.
